


I'm Not Your Mother

by iamthatmonster



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatmonster/pseuds/iamthatmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a Mother's Day fic, and it's mavin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Your Mother

When the morning of Mother's Day finally arrived, Gavin could hardly keep himself quiet as he slipped out of bed, leaving Michael behind. His alarm had been set to wake him early, and, luckily for Gavin, the other man was a heavy sleeper.

Tiptoeing out of the room, Gavin bit his lower lip harshly to contain the urge to laugh. When he had finally made his way out, closing the door gently behind him, he let out a breath that he hadn't known he had been holding. A few minutes later, when he was a safe distance away, he finally allowed himself to chuckle.

The hard part of his plan was complete.

Then a voice was cutting sharply through the silence, shrill in the early morning. "Gavin?"

Gavin's eyes grew wide as he rushed into the living room, the direction that the voice had come from. As soon as he had heard the voice, Gavin had known exactly who it was. Not a few months ago, Michael and Gavin had adopted a son. 'Harris Burnie Jones', the middle name a sort of tribute to the man that was partially responsible for their meeting.

"Harris," Gavin exclaimed quietly, rushing forwards and sweeping the boy up into his arms. "What are you doing up so early?" He was only about three years old, and Gavin was confused as to what he was doing in the living room all by himself. Then the boy was gesturing towards the television behind him, which Gavin noticed for the first time was on.

"I was watching my show," Harris practically shouted, and Gavin jumped in surprise, his brain still trying to adjust to the early morning.

"Shh," he hushed, putting Harris back down on the ground and kneeling to look him in the eye. "Michael's still sleeping," he said softly.

"Why are you up," the boy asked, his voice was only slightly more hushed.

"I was going to make Michael breakfast in bed. It's Mother's Day, did you know that?" He stared intently at Harris' face, trying to refrain from laughing as the words left his mouth. The boy's eyes widened as he shook his head.

"No," he said in a hushed whisper. "Is it supposed to be a surprise?"

"Yes," Gavin replied. "Which is why we have to be quiet." He paused until Harris nodded rapidly, glancing over his shoulder at the television before returning his gaze to Gavin.

"Can I help?" He asked finally, and Gavin nodded.

"Of course."

\--------------

"Happy Mother's Day," Harris shouted, the door to Michael and Gavin's bedroom flying open and slamming into the wall as the boy raced into the room. He flipped the light switch to on, and mere moments later, he was on the bed, trying to shake Michael awake.

Michael let out a loud groan, rolling onto his stomach and burying his face in his pillow. "Harris what are you doing?" He asked into the fabric, his eyes still trying to adjust to the sudden change of lighting. "It's too early."

"But Michael, it's Mother's Day," the boy exclaimed, and Michael sighed, rolling onto his back. The way Harris would extend his name never failed to remind him of Gavin.

"Yeah," Michael muttered, rubbing his eyes and forcing himself into a sitting position. "I guess it is." He ran a hand through Harris' brown curls, which were strangely reminiscent of his own.

"Gavin said to wish you Happy Mother's Day," the boy said quickly, his voice still high and loud. Then he was flinging his arms around Michael's neck, almost forcing him to fall backwards. "Happy Mother's Day!"

Gavin. Of course.

Michael let a sigh escape his lips before hugging the boy back, then removing him from his body. "Thanks buddy," he grit out, trying to sound as serious about it as possible, while at the same time trying to mask how pissed he was at Gavin.

Then Gavin was strolling through the door himself, an amused look on his face and a tray in his hands. "Happy Mother's Day, Michael," he purred, biting his lower lip. He looked greatly amused, and that frustrated Michael to no end.

That smug fucking prick, Michael thought, narrowing his eyes at the man that was now standing only a few feet in front of him.

Extending his arms, Gavin revealed a tray full of food - toast and eggs, and most important to Michael at the time, coffee. He wanted to be able to enjoy the meal, but the smug look on Gavin's face was enough to make him put it off.

Grabbing the cup of coffee off of the tray, he placed it on the side table so that it wouldn't spill, then snatched the tray out of Gavin's hands. He set it on the bed before swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, jumping to his feet and grabbing Gavin's arm, dragging him to the corner of the room.

"What the fuck, Gavin," Michael hissed angrily, his eyes snapping as he glared at the other man. "You told Harris to wish me a happy fucking Mother's Day?I'm not his fucking mother, Gavin. We're both the fucking fathers, we've been over this."

Now Gavin couldn't prevent himself from giggling, wrapping his arms around Michael's waist and pulling him into his body. "But Michael," he insisted, extending his name in much the same way Harris had earlier that morning. "You always call me Daddy, so I just assumed-"

Michael cut him off before he could say anything more. "You fucking piece of shit," he muttered, rolling his eyes. However, he couldn't stop his cheeks from flushing at the other man's words. "That's your kink, not mine. And anyways-"

Then he was being cut off as well, Harris' voice once more cutting into their conversation. "What are you guys talking about?" He asked, staring at the two and cocking a head to the side. Almost immediately, Michael and Gavin stiffened, pulling away from each other.

Shooting each other guilty looks, Michael shook his head. "Nothing, Harris, it's big people talk." Harris nodded promptly, moving his gaze to the tray of food.

"Can I have a piece of your toast Michael?" he asked excitedly, and Michael laughed.

"Go ahead."

Harris cheered, grinning widely as he stuffed a piece into his mouth. Michael rushed forwards, extending his hands in front of him. "Don't choke on it," he warned," and Harris nodded.

"I won't."

"Also, just to be sure," Michael hesitated, looking at the boy and raising an eyebrow. "I'm not your mother, okay? Gavin was just joking."

"Okay."


End file.
